Author Fighters at Anime Milwaukee
by Sovereign64
Summary: An Author Fighters Special. The critics of the Author Fighters attend Anime Milwaukee 2010. ONESHOT


_**Author Fighters at Anime Milwaukee**_

Many anime fans are gathered in a small room somewhere in the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee. Some of them are dressed up as their favorite anime, cartoon and video game characters. They all take their seats waiting for the special guests to arrive.

"So Jean, can you get the camera work?"

Outside of the room, Jean Kazuhiza and TLSoulDude stood. Jean held his video camera in his hands.

"Oh no I think I have it…there it's working now." Jean said.

Jean then lifted up the camera and pointed it toward Soul.

"Are you recording now?" Soul asked.

"Yes, I've got you." Jean replied.

"Good, let's go into the room." Soul nodded. The two then entered the room. Everybody cheered as they watched Jean and Soul entering the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jean asked, smiling.

The two then walked over to an anime fan who is dressed up as Dr. Insano.

"Hey! Insano's in the convention!" Soul laughed. The fan who is dressed as Dr. Insano waved at the camera.

"Hi." He said.

"Yeah, how do you do?" Jean chuckled. He and Soul then walked over to a group of girls dressed as Rukia Kuchiki, Nami and Hanabi Hyuga.

"Hey! Hanabi! I've been looking for you!" Soul laughed.

"Hi master!" The girl dressed as Hanabi said as she and her friends waved at the camera.

"Hanabi, how are you?" Soul smiled as he walks over and stoo next to the girl. The girl then wrapped an arm around Soul. "Jean, are you getting this?"

"Of course I am. You two look great together!" Jean said. Soul and the girls laughed.

"Alright, um, see you later." Soul said as he waved at the girls.

"Bye!" The girls said in unison.

Jean and Soul then walk over to a corner. Jean pointed the camera toward a large white desk where the guests will be sitting. The anime fans in the room continue chatting for a few minutes until finally, the door at the other corner of the room opens up, revealing X Prodigy with a microphone.

Everybody cheered as X walks into the room. X smiled and waves at the fans.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" X asked.

"GREAT!" The fans yelled.

"Alright! Konichiwa everyone! Thanks for coming to the official Author Fighters panel at Anime Milwaukee 2010! I'm X Prodigy. And over there at the corner are our cameramen TLSoulDude and Jean Kazuhiza!" X said.

The fans turned to Jean and Soul and clap their hands.

"Okay guys…" X said. The fans turned back to him. "Are you ready?"

"YES!" The fans yelled.

"Alright! Here they are, our special guests for the panel! DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45, Nukid, MistressOfDawn, DW64, Lunatic121 and PhoenixOfTheDarkness!!!"

X gestures to the door and immediately, DM, Air, Nukid, Mistress, DW, Loony and Phoenix enter the room. There is a resounding cheer from the fans in the room. Everybody cheered and clapped their hands as DM and the others smiled and wave their hands at them. They walk behind the huge white desk and they took their seats.

After the cheer died down, DM said via microphone, "Hello everybody, I'm DarkMagicianmon, leader of the Author Fighters. I'm also known as the Digital Critic." The audience cheered.

"Hello everybody, I'm Airnaruto45, second-in-command of the Author Fighters. I'm also known as the Classic Critic." Air said via microphone. The audience cheered again.

"Hey guys, I'm Nukid. I'm also known as the Nostalgia Kid." Nukid said in his Vic Mignogna voice. There is a resounding cheer from the audience, some women go so far as to swoon at the site of him.

"Hi guys, I'm MistressOfDawn. I'm also known as the Irate Werewolf." Mistress smiled sweetly. Everybody cheered.

"Hi guys, I'm DW64. I'm also known as the Anime Critic." DW said. The audience cheered loudly, mainly because he's…well…the Anime Critic.

"Hey guys, I'm Lunatic121, AKA The Insane Critic. I'm also the brother of TLSoulDude and Dimensiondude." Loony said. The audience cheered.

"Last but not least…" DM said.

"Hi guys, I'm PhoenixOfTheDarkness. I'm also known as the Nostalgia Gal." Phoenix smiled.

"And welcome to the Author Fighters panel!" DM said. Everybody cheered loudly.

After their cheer dyed down, DW spoke up, "Okay guys, we're glad to see many fans of our organization. Today, we're here to answer some of your questions and tell you all our answers. So don't be shy, ask any kind of question and we'll answer it."

"Alright, let's begin!" Mistress said. The fans immediately raise up their hands. Mistress stood up and points at a fan dressed up as Allen Walker.

"You, over there. Who do you want to ask and what's your question?" Mistress asked.

"This one's for the Insane Critic." The fan dressed as Allen Walker said.

"Okay, what is it?" Loony asked.

"**What's the worst fanfiction you ever read?"**

"The worst fanfiction I've ever read would HAVE to be My Immortal. MY IMMORTAL?!" Loony bellowed as he stood up. He pulls out an M-16 and DW and Phoenix quickly stood up and pulls him back down on his chair. Everybody in the room laughed.

Loony sighed. "Alright, I've calm down." The audience laughed again. Loony stood up and points at a fan who is dressed up as Chester A. Bum.

"This one's for the Nostalgia Kid." The fan said. Everybody in the room cheered.

"Alright, what is it?" Nukid asked.

"**What's your most favorite anime?"**

"My favorite anime is definitely One Piece because I feel it has the best action, humor, themes, story and uniqueness in any shonen anime to date." Nukid replied. Everybody cheered and clap their hands. Nukid stood up and pointed at a fan dressed up as Hotaru Tomoe.

"I have a question for the Irate Werewolf." The fan said.

"Alright!" Mistress said. "First of all I would like to say, I LOVE your outfit."

"Thank you." The fan said. "Here's my question. **What's the worst game you've ever played?**"

"Um…" Mistress said. "I would have to say Ico. The game was too short and I couldn't enjoy it like I could with other games." Mistress then stood up and points at a fan dressed as Vash the Stampede.

"I got a question for the Anime Critic." The fan said.

"Alright!" One fan said. Everybody cheered as DW stood up and smiled.

"Thank you guys. What's your question?" DW asked the fan.

"**What's the worst anime you've ever watched?"** The fan asked.

"Hmmm…." DW said as he sits back down on his chair. "Looking back at the animes I've reviewed so far. The worst one is definitely…H2O: Footprints in the Sand."

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered and clapped their hands. DW stood up and points at a fan dressed up as Alexander Anderson.

"I got a question for ALL of you." The fan said.

"Oh my God, the Judas Priest is asking us ALL a question." Nukid said terrified. Everybody laughed.

"What is it?" DM asked.

"**What's your favorite Nostalgia Critic video?"**

"My favorite Nostalgia Critic video? It's the Halloween video with the Teddy Ruxpin doll." DM smiled.

"Oooh…" The fans laughed.

"My favorite Critic video is Follow That Bird. He tries to insult it but he can't do it and starts crying." Air smiled. The fans laughed.

"My favorite Critic video is Batman and Robin. The best one ever." Nukid said.

"Yeah…" The fans clapped their hands.

"Batman and Robin, hands down." Mistress simply said. The fans cheered and clap their hands.

"My favorite NC video is Battlefield Earth." DW said. He then lifts up his arm as he said, "While you were still learning how to spell your name! I was being trained, to conquer galaxies!"

The fans laughed and cheered.

"My favorite Nostalgia Critic video is Alone in the Dark. It's not very foul-mouthed as well as making some very good jokes." Loony said.

"My favorite Nostalgia Critic video is Ferngully." Phoenix said. She stood up and points at a fan who is dressed as Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I got a question for the Anime Critic." The fan said.

"What is it?" DW asked.

"**What do you think of No Limit 5?"**

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fans cried in outrage. Some fans then stood up and booed upon hearing NL's name. DM and Nukid stood up and gestured the fans to calm down.

"That's retarded!" One fan yelled.

"Okay guys, I'll answer this question as quickly as I can." DW said as the fans sit back down on their chairs. "Well…" DW smiles and shrugged. "I have no reason to answer him. I mean he pretty much pretends that I don't exist, so why do I even need to say anything about him?"

There was a loud cheer from the fans. Some fans stood up and clap their hands while DW smiled and bowed his head. Mistress patted on DW's shoulder and gave him a thumbs-up.

DW stood up and points at another fan.

"I got a question for Digital Critic." The fan said.

"Yes, what is it?" DM asked.

"**What do you think of Hikari Ino?"**

"I think she's the most beautiful creature to ever fall from the heavens." DM smiled.

"Awww……." The fans clap their hands. DM stood up and points at another fan.

"This question is for the Nostalgia Kid." The fan said.

"Alright, what is it?" Nukid asked.

"**Who's your favorite anime character?"**

"My favorite character is Monkey D. Luffy because he is someone who will risk himself for any of his friends, and will face the impossible head on without hesitation. Add the fact he's incredibly powerful and very funny." Nukid replied. He then points at a fan dressed up as C.C. (From Code Geass)

"I got a question for Classic Critic." The fan said.

"Finally." Air said. The fans laughed.

"**Who's your favorite WWE wrestler?"**

"Who's my favorite WWE wrestler?" Air said. "Hmmm……Too many to think. But I would say my top 5 favorites are John Cena, HBK, Edge, Undertaker and Rey Mysterio." Air then points at another fan.

"I got a question for the Irate werewolf." The fan said. Mistress nodded. **"Can you sing? And what's your favorite song?"**

"Yeah, I love to sing. So I'll just say yeah." Mistress smiled. The fans laughed. "My favorite song would be "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescense."

"Can you sing for us?" DW asked.

"Yeah!" The fans yelled. Mistress chuckled nervously.

"I don't know but here goes." Mistress coughed. Then, a sweet voice came out from her lips.

Mistress: _**Wake me up inside**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

The fans stood up, cheered and clapped their hands. Mistress stood up and bowed down. After the fans sit back down, Mistress pointed at a fan dressed up as Cloud Strife.

"I got a question for the Insane Critic." The fan said. Loony nodded. **"How do you and your brothers first become fanfic writers?"**

"Well…" Loony said. "My brother D-Dude first became a writer with Nintendo Deathmatches, where he pitted two Nintendo characters against each other. Then TL tried writing some, that didn't go too well, so D-Dude took over and the Dimensional Trilogy was born. DRAGON PANTS?!" He tries to pull out his M-16, but DW and Phoenix grab his arms, preventing him from drawing out. The fans laughed. Loon sighed. "Alright, calm down now."

Loony then points at a fan dressed up as Hayato Gokudera.

"I got a question for the Nostalgia Gal." The fan said.

"Alright, finally." Phoenix said.

"**Which Reborn character are you obsessed with?"**

"Definitely Kyoya Hibari." Phoenix nodded. She then points at another fan.

"I got a question for you, Nostalgia Gal." The fan said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"**What inspired you to become the Nostalgia Gal?"**

"Well, I really liked some of the things that others were making, and realized that nobody would review things more oriented towards girls, so I decided to try making one myself." Phoenix shrugged. She then points at another fan.

"I got a question for the Anime Critic." The fan said.

"What is it?" DW asked.

"**What animes do you watched?"**

"Alright. Now that's the question I want to answer. Well, of course, the most famous anime I ever watched is…Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood." DW said. The fans cheered and clap their hands. "Another anime I enjoyed watching is Fairy Tail. I don't know why but maybe because of it's humor, style, action and the interesting characters. Some might say it's a ripoff of One Piece. But I still enjoy it. I also love watching Bleach, Code Geass, Claymore, some Neon Genesis Evangelion, Ouran High School Host Club, Hellsing Ultimate, Gundam, Fate/Stay Night, xxxHolic, Tears to Tiara, K-On and Digimon. I also watched some One Piece, but sadly, I haven't watched it in years and I've kinda lost track with the story. So sorry." DW shrugged. He points at a fan dressed up as Sephiroth.

"I got a question for Nostalgia Kid." The fan said. Nukid nodded. **"Who's the best character you ever created?"**

"Definitely Oldkid. I always liked him, and for reasons i can't fathom, he's the AF's most popular villain." Nukid replied. He then points at another fan.

"This one's for the Insane Critic." The fan said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Loony asked.

"**Who do you think would win in a fight? Drake Darkstar or Uwe Boll?"**

"Oooohhh…" The fans laughed while Loony chuckled.

"Oh, tough call. I think it'll have to Uwe Boll, Why? BECAUSE NOTHING CAN MATCH HIS TERRIBLE DIRECTING SKILLS!" Loony yelled. The fans laughed loudly and clapped their hands. Loony then points at a fan dressed up as Euphemia Li Britannia.

"I got a question for the Irate Werewolf." The fan said. Mistress nodded. **"What's your favorite video game console?"**

"I would say the Playstation 2." Mistress replied. She then points at another fan.

"This one is for you again, Mistress." The fan said.

"Okay, what is it?" Mistress asked.

"**Will you ever review any old game consoles like the CD-I or the Atari Jaguar?"**

"I may review a game or two for the Atari, but I'm not sure." Mistress shrugged. She points at a fan dressed up as Kamen Rider.

"I got a question for the Anime Critic." The fan said.

"Kamen Rider asking me a question? I'm honored." DW joked. The fans laughed.

"**Besides watching anime, what else do you like to do?"** The Kamen-Rider-dressed-up fan asked.

"Well, I love to play my Xbox 360 video games when I'm free. I, of course, also love writing my stories. I'm thinking about writing a novel about my solo team going on an adventure to save humanity from a military organization and an evil machine race but I don't know if I'll ever post it on because I fear it will suffer the same fate as 3942. I also love to collect toys, especially Lego and Transformers. Yeah, believe it or not, I also love to create Lego minifigures of my favorite characters. I might post some pictures of my custom Lego figures on my Deviantart account so look out for it. Speaking about Deviantart, I also love to draw my favorite anime characters. So these are basically the things I do besides watching anime." DW said. He then points at a fan dressed up as Naruto Uzumaki.

"I got a question for both the Classic Critic and the Digital Critic." The fan said. DM and Air nodded. **"When do you guys become fans of Naruto?"**

"Well, ever since it was released on Cartoon Network years ago." DM said.

"When the show started airing in the US back in 05. It didn't get into the manga til mid 07." Air replied. Air then pointed at a fan dressed up as Edward Elric.

"I got a question for the Nostalgia Kid." The fan said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nukid asked.

"**What's your best fanfic you ever wrote?"**

"Definitely War With The Legacy. Even though it ain't finished yet, people are already calling the no.1 AF Fic, and I do enjoy it." Nukid replied. He points at another fan.

"I also got a question for you, Nukid." The fan said.

"Sure. What is it?" Nukid asked.

"**Do you ever make any mistakes while writing your stories?"**

"Yeah, all the time. I rush them so it's bound to happen." Nukid said.

"Yeah, not all authors are perfect, ya know." Mistress said. Nukid then points at a fan dressed up as Lelouch Lamperouge.

"I got a question for the Anime Critic." The fan said. DW stood up and bowed down.

"Yes, your Highness." DW said. The fans laughed.

"**Do you ever regret when you write a bad story or made a mistake?"**

"Oh yes, definitely. I regret writing some bad stories like The Mansion 2 and Nickelodeon VS Anime Universe. They are SO bad that I never want to look back at them." DW shook his head. "I also regret when I made a mistake. Like when I angered TLSoulDude by making him OOC in my first attempt at an AF fic. And also when I didn't give an explanation to Orihime's new power in Burst Soldier 3. And God, let's not even talk about Diablo, the most uninspiring character I ever made." The fans laughed.

"So yeah, I regret writing bad stories and mistakes but I learned from them from time to time. That's why I keep getting better in my writing." DW said.

"Yeah…" The fans clapped their hands.

"Like I said, not all authors are perfect, we DO make mistakes but we always learn from them." Mistress said.

DW nodded in agreement and points at a fan dressed up as Gintoki Sakata.

"I got a question for you as well, Anime Critic." The fan said.

"Alright, sure. What is it?" DW asked.

"**Will you continue the Burst Soldier storyline?" **The fan asked.

"Yeah, I'm still thinking on that. But who knows, there may be a Burst Soldier 4 or there never will be. If I were to ever write Burst Soldier 4, the story may probably take place after the events of Legacy and it will explain to us more about my self-insert's past, his time in the military facility and his time of being a mercenary before he joins the Author Fighters." DW explained. "If there was a fourth installment, it will also introduce a ninth and final member to my team or introduce my self-insert's darkside for the very first time or even both. But we'll see. I will think about it whether to write a fourth installment or not. But at the meantime for now, I will write some Author Fighters OVAs. I have already planned a few of them so look out for them."

"Awesome." One fan said as everyone clap their hands. DW then points at another fan.

"I got a question for the Insane Critic." The fan said. Loony nodded.** "****What's your favorite movie?"**

"My favorite movie is the Passion of Christ." Loony said. "Because as graphic as it is, it tells the story of Jesus Christ, His death on the Cross, and His resurrection at the very end of the story."

Loony then points at a fan dressed up as Taichi Kamiya.

"I got a question for the Digital Critic." The fan said.

"Go ahead." DM said.

"**What made you form the Author Fighters?"**

"Well I've already had a close group of author companions and I thought if I get any more of them I should form a team, and that's where it all happened from then." DM shrugged. DM then pointed at a fan dressed up as Roxas.

"I got a question for Nukid, MistressOfDawn, PhoenixOfTheDarkness and DW64." The fan said.

"Alright, what is it?" Phoenix asked.

"**Who's your favorite member in your Author Fighters solo team?"**

"My favorite member in my team is Squalo. VOOOIIII!!!!!!" Nukid yelled. The fans laughed and clapped their hands.

"Should I even answer this?" Mistress asked. "It's Hotaru Tomoe, AKA Sailor Saturn!" The fans cheered and clapped their hands.

"My favorite member in my team is Erza Scarlet. She's strong, beautiful and awesome. And her armors and swords are cool." DW said. The fans clapped their hands.

"My favorite member in my solo team is Yuna. Because she kicks butt in Dead Fantasy!" Phoenix said. The fans cheered and clapped their hands.

Phoenix then points at another fan.

"I got a question for the Irate Werewolf." The fan said.

"Okay, sure." Mistress said.

"**What do you think of Twilight?"**

"What do I think of Twilight? Well, it's alright, but it's very flawed and the fans blow it out of proportion." Mistress shrugged. She pointed at another fan.

"I got a question for all of you." The fan said. The Author Fighters nodded. **"What's your favorite video game?"**

"My favorite video games are Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, and the sequel, I would say the other games like 358 Days or Birth by Sleep but apparently so far they're only on DS console of which I do not have." DM said.

"My favorite video games are Batman Arkham Asylum, Assassin's Creed 2 and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe." Airnaruto said.

"My favorite games are all the Metal Gear Solid games." Nukid said.

"Now, do I REALLY need to answer this?" Mistress chuckled. "It's Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly."

"My favorite games are Mass Effect 2, Left 4 Dead 2 and BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger." DW said.

"My favorite video game of all time is Ocarina of Time, the only thing that would make even SLIGHTLY better, would be to enhance the graphics and change the dialogue a little bit." Loony said.

"Kingdom Hearts for the win!" Phoenix yelled. The fans laughed and clapped their hands.

Phoenix then points at a fan.

"I got a question for all of you." The fan said. Everybody nodded. **"What's the hardest part in writing your review?"**

"Making the jokes." DM said.

"Writer's Block." Air nodded.

"Trying not to be lazy and actually write it." Nukid said.

"Writing cutaway gags for certain parts." Mistress said.

""Watching the ENTIRE series." DW said. The fans laughed.

"The length. Getting anywhere beyond 2500 words is difficult for me." Phoenix replied.

"Okay, last question." DM said. Phoenix points at a fan dressed up as Saber (From Fate/Stay Night).

"**If you are an Anime character, who will you be and why?"** The fan asked.

"Very interesting question." DW smiled and nodded.

"Well, I would be Dark Mousy of DNAngel because that guy's got the looks and the moves." DM said.

"I would be either Rock Lee or Naruto. At least they have a more positive outlook on life than I do." Air said.

"I would definitely be Monkey D. Luffy because nothing is funnier and more awesome than being a part of the Straw Hat crew." Nukid nodded.

"Hm…I'm not sure who I would be honestly. I guess Hotaru Tomoe because we're similar with personality. We're both quiet and shy around others until we get to know them." Mistress said.

"I'm not so sure either. I think I would be Lelouch Lamperouge, because he's extremely smart and intelligent, a great strategist, a true legend and has a strong will." DW said.

"If I were an Anime character, it would have to be Allen Walker. Why? Because I'd like his cool arm, his cool eye, his cool hair, and heck even his cool suit. Plus, the idea of transforming my arm into a cannon instead of just pulling out my M-16 all the time seems more convenient." Loony said. The fans laughed.

"If Avatar: The Last Airbender counts as an anime, Katara, because we're both a lot alike. If it doesn't count, Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, as she and I are both strong-willed, and have a lot of things in our pasts that we regret." Phoenix said.

"Alright, and we have come to the end of the panel." DM said. Everybody cheered and clap their hands. "If you guys want to take pictures or have our autographs, we'll be outside of the room in 1 hour time. See you guys soon and enjoy the rest of Anime Milwaukee."

Everybody clap their hands as the Author Fighters stood up, waved their hands goodbye and leave the room.

**THE END**

DW: And that was the end of the Author Fighters panel. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and review!


End file.
